


Announcement

by Merciignoremoi



Series: Imposter Corpse AU [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Eating out, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merciignoremoi/pseuds/Merciignoremoi
Summary: Corpse and Sykkuno tell the fans about their relationship, corpse reveals his face and much more. Read to find out!
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Imposter Corpse AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072454
Comments: 5
Kudos: 178





	1. Chapter 1

Corpse was happy to have found his mate. He was also glad it was sykkuno.

The man was perfect in every way. Soft hair, kind eyes, sweet voice that just pulled you in. He was happy when the went they to get sykkuno’s stuff from the offlinetv house. His mate was going to stay with him forever now.

When people asked why sykkuno had stayed after that fateful day, they told them. While there was some initial confusion, everyone eventually understood, and they were happy for them. They wanted to tell the fans, they really did.

But that would mean a face reveal for corpse. He’d have to tell them how they got together. He’d have to out himself as a supernatural.

And that worried him.

What would people say? Or do? Would they hate him? Call him names like so many of his peers did when he was outed in high school? Would they leave him? Would they try to hurt sykkuno? Would it ruin both of them?

Those thoughts crowded his mind on a daily basis.

So, they kept it quiet. Sykkuno said he was living on his own. And No one questioned it.

———Line break———

They went and registered their mate claim, as all supernaturals had to do if they found their mate.

That was four months ago.

They were required by law, as “celebrities “, to disclose their mateing to the public within six months.  
And with that, corpse had to show his full “creature form” for a full year after the announcement.

The negative thoughts spiraled around in his head again, never completely stopping.

Corpse knew the only thing that would stop these thoughts was telling the fans.

He was scared. Oh, so scared.

But he knew his mate would be there for him. Sykkuno would be there through it all.

———Line break———

They had to dress for their roll in the relationship.

So, corpse donned the outfit sykkuno picked out for him.  
It was they same outfit he had worn when they first mated. The only difference being the pink crop top was now pastel purple, and a thick black collar with a leash had been placed on his neck. The collar was something he constantly wore.

The law made it so that mated supernaturals had to be “owned” by their much more human mates.

Sykkuno was dressed in dark greens and harsh blacks, so different from his usual wardrobe. They had needed to go buy the clothes for this specific occasion. Some of corpse’s rings decorated sykkuno’s hands, too big for his much smaller hand. Despite being the more dominant one in the relationship, he was significantly smaller than corpse.

There was nothing wrong with that though, as corpse liked to pick up and snuggle sykkuno whenever he could.

“Okay corpse, are you ready?” Sykkuno asked, finishing setting up the camera. It was facing their couch, the frame just big enough for corpse to bearly fit in frame.

“Uh...yeah. Ready as I’ll ever be.” He gave sykkuno one last anxious smile and pulled up the black face mask. He had planned on wearing the face mask for the start of the live stream, taking it off when he announced his status as a newly mated supernatural.

Sykkuno walked over to the couch, sitting in corpse’s lap. He wrapped the chain of the leash around his hand, leaning back into corpse’s arms. The younger male wrapped his arms around sykkuno waist, staring into the camera lense.

It was a subtle display of power on sykkuno’s part. Yes, corpse was bigger and stronger than him, but he held the chain of his new guard dog. He was the master, and corpse his ever loyal attack dog.

And with that, he pressed the “start stream” button. It was now or never.


	2. Chapter 2

This was it. They were live.

The chat was exploding. Asking what was going on.

“Hey everyone! It’s sykkuno and corpse here! I bet you’re all wondering what’s happening right now.” Sykkuno said, a nervous smile gracing his lips.

“We have a few very important things we need to discuss.” Corpse added, voice trembling. He took a few deep breaths and focused on the comforting weight of the collar around his neck.

“You might be wondering why corpse has a collar and leash around his neck. And that’s simple. I’m sure you’re all familiar with supernatural laws?” Sykkuno said, authority clear in his voice.

The chat was speeding by faster than they could read it. Everyone was going crazy.

“The law states that if you have a following on the internet, you must announce if you are a supernatural. And that’s what we are here to do.” Sykkuno said, standing from corpse’s lap.

Corpse stood up, he was shaking. He took a deep breath, and braced himself for the worst. He took off his mask. He didn’t look at the chat.

“So, Uh...you all know about the imposters in among us? Yeah...we’re real. I’m real.” He said, shaking. The second mouth on his stomach opened up, revealing his true nature.

Tears streamed down his face as he collapsed to the floor, ashamed of how he looked. Sykkuno got up and rushed over to him.

“Corpse! Are you okay?! Do you need me to stop the stream? Remember, you come first to me. You’re my mate.” Sykkuno said, scooping the much taller man into his arms. He leaned over slightly, looking at the chat.

It was filled with support.

“Hey, pretty boy, look at the chat. They love you. They support you. They support us.” Sykkuno said, running a hand through his mate’s hair.

Corpse peaked out from where he was hiding his face in sykkuno’s arms. He looked at the chat.

“We love you corpse!”

“Please don’t cry! We think you’re beautiful!”

“OMG you’re so cute! I love your shirt!”

He smiled and giggled, hiding his face in sykkuno’s chest. He was happy people liked him.

“What? Are you flustered, sweet boy?” Sykkuno chuckled, smiling down at corpse. The chat loved when he called corpse cute names. It also served to get him more giggles and smiles out of corpse.

They started reading chat, answering any questions that popped up. All the compliments had corpse blushing and giggling, hiding his face with his hands or in sykkuno’s chest. He was excited to be showing off to the fans. He talked out of his second mouth a lot.

The chat kept calling him cute, and handsome. And all these cute nicknames had gotten him all worked up and flustered.

“Okay sweet boy, I think you’re a little too worked up right now. Chat, thank you guys for being so accepting and kind. I’m gonna help this one calm down, and then we can go get some ice cream?” Sykkuno said, smiling down at the man half in his lap and half on the floor.

“Corpse, say bye to chat!” Sykkuno said.

“Bye!” Corpse all but shouted, burying his face in sykkuno’s chest once again.

Sykkuno gave him a quick peck on the lips, leaning over and ending the stream, waving to the camera.

———Line break———

Sykkuno had taken a few minutes to make sure the stream was ended, before trying to calm corpse down.

It took about twenty minutes of trying before sykkuno gave up. He grabbed corpse’s hand, leading him to their room. He grabbed the special mat they used for when they had sex on the way.

They needed to buy a special mat so corpse would stop ruining their bed with slick. They had gone through about two mattresses and four sets of sheets before they learned.

He spread the mat out on the bed, pushing corpse down to lay on top of it. He pulled off corpse’s pants and underwear, throwing them to the side. He kneeled between corpse’s legs, spreading them wide open.

“Sense you can’t calm down on your own, I’m gonna help you. You deserve a reward after being so good for me today.” Sykkuno said, rubbing his hands along the younger man’s thighs.  
He leaned down, licking a stripe up his slit. Corpse gasped, all his attention now on sykkuno. The smaller male smirked, looking up at corpse.

“Did you like that, baby?” Sykkuno asked, leaning back down. All he got was a moan in response. He started licking up and down the slit between his legs, dipping his tougne in ever now and then.

“Fuck, baby, you taste so good. So sweet.” Sykkuno praised, burying his face between the other’s legs. He loved doing this for corpse. He always moaned so pretty for him.

It didn’t take long for corpse’s legs to start shaking, burying a hand in sykkuno hair. It was heaven. Sykkuno was so good with is mouth.

“Do you like that, sweetheart? Like it when I eat you out? When I fuck your pretty pussy with my tougne?” Sykkuno said, pressing his tougne flat against the slit.

Corpse’s eyes rolled back in his head, thighs clamping shut around sykkuno’s head. He loved it when sykkuno said things like that. He loved the complete feminization of his parts. He knew he was a man, but it felt so dominating. He always did whatever sykkuno wanted when he did that.

“S-sykkuno-aah! I-I’m gonna-!” He warned, before cuming all over the bed and sykkuno’s face. Sykkuno kept stimulating him throughout his orgasm, until he was whining from overstimulation.

“You did so good, baby. So good for me.” Sykkuno praised. “Let’s go get that ice cream now.”

Corpse took a few seconds to fully calm down, got dressed and put on his mask. Sykkuno smiled at him, taking his hand and leading him out the door to go have some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I’m happy about being able to get this out so soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is the second installment in my “Imposter Corpse AU”. I hope to have the next chapter up tomorrow or the next day.


End file.
